Perfect Little Family
by Laura23Bones
Summary: Brennan, Booth and the arrival of their baby, little BB baby! please review


It was a quiet Monday mornig until…

"Bones!!!"yelled Booth"Where are you?"

Brennan groaned "Jesus, Booth. I'm here. You don't have to yell!" Brennan said, walking on the platform.

"Sorry, but we have to get going, you know. The docters appointment?" Booth said.

"I'm coming, just one moment, please."She called, after giving Zach a bone.

She walked of the platform and gave Booth a kiss.

"I'm so excited, we're finally going to find out if it's a boy or a girl"She said laughing.

Booth drapped an arm around her shouldres and kissed her cheek.

"Me too"he said smiling"I just hope it's healthy"

"Don't worry, it's a combination of you and me, I'm sure it's healty"she said going into the car.But also a bit worried.

They drove to the docters office and waited in the waiting room. Finally the secretary called their names and they headed to the docter.

Once in the room they were very nervous."Hello, my name is Docter Jones, I'm going to preform the ultrasound on you"she said shaking their hands.

"Hello, I'm Seeley Booth and this is my girlfriend Temperance Brennan"he said proudly.

"Okay, Temperance, I want you to lie down on the table and put your shirt up."The docter pointed to the table.

Brennan did what was asked and lay down."Okay, let's start"said the docter.

She put some gel on her stomac and switched on the machine.There was a blurry picture but they could make out some movements.They saw a head and a hand.A few moments later the doctor looked at them and said"Would you like to know the sex?"

They both looked up and said yes."Well, I'm happy to announce that you will be having a baby girl!"The docter said smiling.

Brennan immediatly started to cry and Booth kissed her passionately, almost crying too.

"Can you believe it, were having a girl!"Brennan said happily.

Booth was still looking at the screen in awe."Isn't it wonderful, I'm so happy.I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"Come on, Booth. Let's get going."she said hopping of the table.

They thanked the docter and went to the front desk to make an appointment.

The drive to the Jeffersonian was quiet but filled with joy and happiness.

When they arrived Brennan and Booth called their colleagues and said that they had an announcement to make.

"As you all know, Bones and I just had an appointment with the docters and she told us that we are going to have a baby girl!!!!"Booth shouted and everyone yelled with happiness and congratulated them.

"Oh Sweetie, I'm soooo happy for you!"Angela said clapping her hands.

Brennan only smiled because she was too overwhelmed with all the joy that had filled the room.

6 MONTHS LATER

"Oh, oh!"Brennan said as water pooled around her feet.

"Booth!!!" "What?" " I think my water broke."Booth came running into the room, packed her bag and took Brennan to the SUV.

"Oh my God, she's finally coming."Booth said smiling.

Brenann smiled nervously because she was so scared. Booth saw this and grabbed her hand.  
"Bones, everything is going too be alright, trust me."

"I know"she said kissing him.

When they arrived at the hospital, Angela and the whole team were already there because Booth called them on the way.

Brennan was wheeled to a room and Booth went to make a phone call.

After 8 hours, the baby was still not born. An hour later the docter came in the room and looked under the blanket.

"Well, Temperance, it's finally time to deliver, when I say push you have to push for 10 seconds, okay?"

"Okay" "Push!!"

"Archh!!!" She pushed as hard as she could for 10 seconds long. Booth counted with her and held her hand.

"Okay, one more time and you'll have your baby in your arms, push!!"

She pushed again and the baby went complety out. Moments later they heard a cry, and it made Temperance cry.

After the baby was cleaned, they put her in Temperance arms and the baby became quiet

immediately.

"Oh, Booth, she is so beautiful!"she said touching the little girls head.

Booth beamed as he watched his baby girl open her eyes."Yes, so beautiful." "I think I know her name"she said loooking into Booth's eyes.

"Tell me." "I like Elize Rose, what do you think?" "Yessss, that's her name, it's perfect!"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"And we love you too, so very much!" he said to the baby while he craddled her.

After spending a few hours with Bones and Elize, Booth made a phone call.

He spoke too Angela and said they could come.

"Booth!"he heard Angela call " Booth, is she alright and the baby?"she asked with concern.

"Hey, Ange"he said as he gave her a hug.

"Come on, let's go see her."he smiled.

They walked into the room and saw that Temperance was asleep. He pointed too the crib on the side of Temperances bed and Angela walked to it.

"Oh my God, she is so perfect"she said as tears came to her eyes.

"Thank you"Brennan said who just woke up.

"Congratulations, you guys!" "Yeah, congrats."said Hodgins and Zach as they walked too the crib.

"Woah, she is perfect"Hodgins said as he took a closer look.

"She has got your eyes Booth and Brennan's mouth,"Angela said as she watched in awe.

Knock, Knock.

A head came around the door, it was the head of Max Keenan.

"Dad?"Brennan said suprised.

"Hi, Baby Girl, I see you've got a baby girl of your own, now."he said laughing.

"How did you know she was born?"Brennan said smiling."Well, Booth called me while they wheeled you to your room. I got here as soon as possible."he said smiling too.

"I'm happy you're here, do you want to hold her?"she asked her father.

"Really, I can hold her?" "Of course!"

Booth picked the baby up and handed her to Max.

Temperance got tears in her eyes and she swore she saw tears in her fahter's eyes too.

"What's her name?"Angela and Max asked at the same time.

"Her name is Elize Rose Booth."Brennan and Booth said smiling.

After a while everybody left and Booth had finally some time alone with his two girls.

"Are you happy?" Booth asked.

"I couldn't be happier, Booth!"Brennan kissed him.

They talked a little until they all fell asleep.

Brennan thought happily '_We are the perfect little family.'_

**The End**

**P.s. It's my first story.**


End file.
